runfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
An Easter Egg is a hidden feature or reference placed deliberately in a game for observant players to find. There are twelve of these sprinkled all throughout Run 3, most often in the Achievement names. Easter Eggs * While trying to add the 11th tile in the slot bar in the Level Editor, secret messages will pop up. More information can be found here. * If you die right after you spawn in Infinite Mode (first 15 meters) it will take you to the beginning and say "Whoops! Let's pretend that didn't happen." * Achievements Topaz Snake and Topaz Bridge are a reference to the Topaz Set of levels created by Mathwiz100, which is where these levels originally came from. * If you manage to beat Level B-4 without jumping as the Runner, Skier, Jack-O-Lantern, Skater, Child, Ice Skater or Ghost, you'll unlock a hidden single-frame cutscene with the Skater and the Child. * In several cutscenes, the Child is shown to be unable to pronounce certain words, likely due to his young age. One example of this can be found in the cutscene 'Conspiracy', where the Child can't pronounce 'conspiracy' properly, saying 'conpiracy' then 'conspirspacy' instead. In the cutscene River, the Child pronounces inevitable "enevitable". * If Lizard fails a great number of times (About 30~40 times) on a single level, it will fall asleep, triggering a single frame cutscene. * If Lizard is asleep, keep clicking on its icon will let it wake up more quickly. However, it will still be sleepy and will sleep again after failing the level repeatedly (about losing 10 times). * If you are at the pause menu, click and hold the previous button, you can play the level backwards! You can also do this using the A-Tunnel to access Level 56. This is a very fun challenge. *If you fail a Bridge Building level enough, the Student will give some dialouge(needs more documentation). Outside References * The Flying Spaghetti Monster, the deity which the Pastafarian follows, is actually the deity of a real-life parody religion called Pastafarianism. * The teapot that the Pastafarian drew on the Runner's map is a reference to Russell's Teapot, a hypothetical teapot said to be in space. * In one of the Lizard Asleep cutscenes, the Child says it is lucky he didn’t bring a marker. This is an outside reference to a joke played at slumber parties in which someone draws on a sleeping person’s face. Achievement Names * Achievement "Follow the Gray Brick Road" is a reference to the song "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" from The Wizard of Oz, which is why the description reads: Disclaimer: the tiles are not actually bricks. * Achievement "I Would Bounce 500 More" is a reference to the song "I Would Walk 500 Miles" by the Proclaimers. * Achievement "I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee)" is a reference to the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. * Achievement "Where the Power Cells Are" is a reference to the children's book "Where the Wild Things Are". * Achievement "A Journey of 1000 Light-Years" is a reference to the quote "a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," except using "Light-Years" instead of "miles" and "800 meters" instead of "a single step." * Achievement "Boldly Gone" is a reference to the phrase "to boldly go where no man has gone before". * Achievement "What's Inside?" could be a reference to the YouTube channel with the same name. It also references that the characters can open boxes to get items. * Achievement "A Breath of Fresh Nothing" is a reference to the saying "A breath of fresh air when people prefer to go outside instead of staying indoors." This achievement implies that there is no air outside of the tunnels. Gallery Category:Run 3 Category:Data